Guardianship
The ability to handle the native world and mystic world and protect them both from evil ecounters. Alternate names of Guardians *Protecters *Saviors *Chosen Ones *Destined Ones Capabilites Guardains have been chosen to protect their home world as well as the world of magic from dark forces in the universe. They are to make sure that order in both worlds are balanced. Some are gaurdains by being chosen in an ancient prophecy, or some are guardians by birth. Some are even capable of making contact with the mystic plane. Being chosen to protect, guardians are capable of extraordinary abilites that are beyond normal capabilites. Universal Differences *In some universes, guardians do not deal with other worldly issues, but issues in their own world. *Some gaurdians may be tasked to protect a sacred item. *Guardians may need a series of challenges or tasks in or to be chosen. Applications *Most guardians are capable of enhancements the are beyond normal qualities. *Guardians have and infinite acess to magical powers and abilities. *Some are chosen to control elemental powers. *Some gaurdians have been gifted with the ability to mimic different types of traits and characteristics. *Most guardians posses Supernatural Detection. *In most stories, guardains are well know for being in possession of a diety and/or spirit. Associations *Some guardians of legend may deal with Mythical Mimicry. Limits *Guardians may need to posses a powerful object to keep their powers. *Given their reputation, guardians may be hunted down by evil. *May need to be trained if they have little to no knowledge of being a guardian. *Could become obsessed with the great power they posses. This is quite common in most fiction. Known Guardians *The Young Guardians (The Young Guardians book series) *Link (Legend of Zelda series) *X (Megaman X series) Given his possesion of his Limitless Potential. *Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) *Jak (Jak and Daxter series) *Ryu Hyabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) *Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Philip J. Fry (Futurma) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Series) *The Mane Six (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Guardians of the Veil (W.I.T.C.H.) *Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H) *Irma Lair (W.I.T.CH.) *Taranee Cook (W.I.T.CH) *Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H) *Hay Lin (W.T.C.H) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Kora (Avatar: The Legend of Kora) *Avatars (Avatar The Last Airbender) *Bloom (Winx Club) As keeper and guardian of the Great Dragon's power- the Dragon Flame *The Great Dragon (Winx Club) *The Phoenix Force (X-Men) *Jean Grey (X-Men) Being the host of the almighty, divine cosmic Phoenix Force entity *The DigiDestined (Digimon Series) *The protagonists (Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy series) *Xiaolin Dragons (Xiaolin Showdown) *Aelita Schaffer (Code Lyoko) *Blaze the Cat (Sonic series) *Voltron Force (Voltron) Gallery Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker Prolouge 3.png|The stories of the Hero of Time (Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time/Wind Waker) vanquishing Ganon. Mane 6.png|A glass painting of the Mane Six (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) after the defeat of Nightmare Moon. Avatar State.jpg|Being next in the Avatar Cycle, Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) has been chosen to keep balance in the human world. Phoenix Force.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel) is one of the most strongest force in the Marvel Universe and needs a host too control its power. 297440-16740-jean-grey super.gif|Jean Grey (Marvel) is the host of the Phoenix Force. YG.jpg|After being effected by the Genesis Spell, the Young Guardians claimed guardianship over humanity.|link=Air Manipulation Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Magic powers